Switched But Still Intertwined
by iiRawrMaggie
Summary: What if Misaki and Usagi switched bodies? The strange way to love when it looks like your kissing yourself has just begun. And during this will Misaki realize what Usagi goes through in his life? And his family? Lemon!
1. Switched

**I thought about this for awhile. So I thought I'd be great if I shared it with you guys : )**

**Ha I had quite some laughs when I thought about this. I Don't own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters! I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Switched But Still Intertwined**

Hi. I'm Misaki Takahashi who is apparently running late to school because stupid Usagi- san kept me up all night doing "Stuff" to me! And now I'm running down the streets of Japan to school, when I remembered the most important thing that's supposed to be in my back pack isn't there. My **homework.**

.

.

.

Usagi woke up a couples minutes after Misaki left in a rage and hopelessness of getting to school on time. Usagi sighed and grabbed the car key's. He was to lazy before to wake up before but now he was concerned. He saw a paper left on the kitchen table and picked it up. ' He left his homework. Great.' Usagi thought as he ran out of the condo, to the elevators.

.

.

.

.

Misaki was running inside the building, constantly pushing the button. "Stupid machine!' Misaki thought, he was completely stressed. He stepped a few paces back. 'There's probably a lot of people on board, that's why it's taking long. I'll have to run and squish in.' He was ready to run in as Usagi was ready to run out. 'He'll be upset that he doesn't have his homework. I _have _to at least get it to him.' Usagi thought.

The doors of the elevator opened and Misaki ran at full speed with his eyes closed as the same time Usagi did.

They clashed into each other, falling to the ground in pain. Misaki rubbed his head as Usagi did.

"Watch where your goi-" Misaki gasped and was in full shock. He was seeing himself _**outside **_his body.

Usagi was in shock as well. Looking at himself and then looking at his body. "This isn't my body!" he said aloud. He felt younger and…his lungs felt fresher with air.

"This isn't mine either!" Misaki screamed. He felt taller and weird…his lungs felt intoxicated with cigarette smoke.

"Okay okay, calm down. Let's go home and we'll think this out." Usagi said as he pushed Misaki inside the elevator.

"Think this ou- "Misaki was cut off when the elevator doors shut.

On the way to the condo Misaki was a full panic "What about school? What about my life? I don't want to stay in your body! And Oni-Chan! What will he think of this?" They entered the condo and sat on the pink couch.

"What are we going to do? What's going to happen?" Misaki said worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe live our life out like this…which is very bad in my situation because whenever I want to make love it'll be like making love to myself…." Usagi trailed off.

"That's what your worried about?" Misaki yelled at Usagi and threw a pillow at him, well most likely himself. "We can't go to the police. They'll think we're crazy and if they do believe us It'll be like those movies where we are on lock down and they experiment us!"

Usagi said "For now we stay like this until we think of something to get us back to normal. So stop panicking." He said as he leaned on Suzuki.

Misaki sighed and sat on the couch "We have to act like each other..… this is the worst day of my life!"

"Yeah I guess we do act like each other…. Usagi-san please comfort meee~" Usagi said in a teasing tone.

Misaki got infuriated "You make me look like a girl! Stop that!"

"Usagi grabbed down Misaki and said "It's going to be _**really**_ awkward making love to you." He said as he kissed Misaki (himself actually.)

"Hey! It feels weird!" Misaki said as he stepped back. "What about school? You have to go! I can't miss a day of school!"

"You just did today….Just don't go anymore. It'll be weird for a 30 years old to go back to school. And it'll cause to much attention." Usagi said as he reached his hand towards a pack of cigarettes. Misaki took them from his hand "You are NOT going to make me suck in these cancer sticks!" He went to a window and threw them out landing on someone below.

" Maybe I'll go in front of a mirror and do naughty things to myself tonight~" Usagi said with a grin.

Misaki screamed in fury.

'Oni-Chan, this is going to be strange for while wish me luck to survive this problem!'

.

.

.

.

Kamijou heard the door open "Welcome home…" he said as he read the newspaper.

"How are you Hiro-San?" Nowaki said as he hugged Kamijou from behind. Kamijou blushed and said "Dinners ready….."

_**During dinner**_

"Hiro-san…do you think cigarettes will rain from the sky one day?" He said it muffled from all the food he had in his mouth.

"What?" Kamijou asked confused.

"Never mind." Nowaki said as he swallowed.

**Did you guys like? : ) I'll update if it becomes successful! I'll update soon! See you guys! And Please Review!**


	2. Getting Used To

**Hey! What's up? Another Update! And you guys should know I don't own Junjou Romantica (v*^-^) So on we continue….**

**Some Getting Use To**

It was morning. 7:00 in fact. They rays of light came in from the window making his eyes sting. 'Uh, I had the weirdest dream….' Misaki yawned and stretched out on his bed. He got up lazily and went to the bathroom getting his toothbrush and toothpaste not looking at the mirror once and started brushing. He spit out and washed his mouth. He splashed water in his face 'Ah, fresh' he thought as he extended his hand for a towel and wiped his face. He put it down and looked in the mirror. That's when….

"GAH!" He screamed. He was seeing Usagi in the mirror, Misaki looked down at his hands and then touched his face, pulling on the silver hair, hoping it was wig still staring at the reflection in the mirror and said "The dream was real…USAGI-SAN!" He yelled and he ran off to Usagi's bedroom.

He opened the door and ran to the bed, shaking Usagi, or rather himself. "Hmmmm?" Usagi groaned. "Wake up!" He stopped shaking, afraid to hurt himself.

Usagi opened his eye's having circles under them, finally saying "What?"

"We're switched! You body is in my body and I'm in yours!" Misaki yelled in his ear. Usagi covered his head with a pillow. "I thought we've been over this yesterday….we'll talk about it in the morning…" Usagi trailed off.

"It is morning!" Misaki tugged on Usagi's arm. "Give me…..3 hours….." Usagi fell into a light snore. Misaki sighed and went down to the kitchen. "I can't believe this is happening…." He sat on the couch and hugged Suzuki, closing his eyes. He smelled his arm and it smelled of Usagi. "Hmm… Usagi smell.." Misaki said in a whisper and dozed off to sleep, not bothering about school.

.

.

.

.

He felt a slight nudge on his side. It tickled and he giggled, he opened his eyes that's when he realized he was being tickled by Usagi. "Hey, s-stop!" He said in giggles. Usagi stopped and stepped back "Hm. I probably shouldn't tickle myself...looks weird."

"Yes It does, I don't want to see myself tickling me…" Misaki trailed off. Usagi's stomach grumbled and he said "I'm hungry…..Can you make me hotdog Octopi?"

Misaki sighed "Can't you do it yourself? I mean, you _are_ in my body. Maybe you have my cooking ability's."

.

.

.

"Are you sure about this?" Usagi looked over to Misaki who had a pan on his head with mittens and a pan top as a shield with a bucket of water at his side just in case standing by the fridge. Misaki told Usagi to try to cook.

The water was boiling on the stove and Usagi was reading over the Macaroni instructions. "You put the noodles in the water now, right?" Usagi said as he turned to Misaki. "Yeah. You do that…I'm going to the bathroom. BE careful!" Misaki said as he went up the stairs. Misaki blushed every time he went to the bathroom because…well you know. He has to take out that "thing" out of his pants and hold that big, long "Thing" when he pee's.

.

.

.

He quickly pulled up the zipper, his face bright red and hurried down. He saw Usagi on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Your done with the macaroni?" Misaki asked.

Usagi turned his head "Macaroni? Oh no. I didn't really know what to do when it said to drain it, to since it said "drain it", I threw it down the drain. Any way's it's to early to already be eating lunch."

"You what?" Misaki ran to the sink and saw some Macaroni in the drain and a spoon as if Usagi tried to push it down the drain forcefully.

"So much for the cooking skills." Misaki walked to the couch and sat down with Suzuki between them. Usagi moved Suzuki out of the way and kissed Misaki lightly on the cheek, hugging him down on the couch. Misaki blushed and Usagi was in shock. He's never seen himself blush other than when he was a little kid.

"This is going to get some getting used to." Usagi said as he burrowed his face in Misaki's chest. Misaki sighed and hugged him back, his long arms hugging Usagi (himself) tight. "**A lot** of getting used to." Misaki corrected.

**Yeah I don't think Usagi can have cooking skills if he doesn't have the knowledge of cooking. =w= Sorry for the long wait. Lot of pressure lately with school and grades. Oh and…. I'm walking for graduation! I'm so proud of myself II got through middles school! Yeah I'm in middle school**

** Anyways thanks for reading and please review! ^^**


	3. Into Character

**Hey! ^^ So the story continues~ I'm surprised that this is the first two chapters and I already got more reviews than usual…ty!^^**

Usagi and Misaki were having dinner, rice balls, vegetable stir fry, wiener octopi and sushi.

"Are you done with your work?" Misaki said as he swallowed. "Yeah. Got to say, being younger is refreshing. Especially when I don't need glasses." As Usagi said that they heard banging on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR USAMI!" It was Aikawa. She was screaming her head off on the other side.

"Time to get into character Usagi." Misaki told Usagi and Usagi ran to get the door. "Hi Aikawa!" Usagi smiled and was pushed out of the way. "WHERE IS HE?" She sneered, she saw Usagi(Misaki) sitting on the couch hugging Suzuki. "Your such a bother. What now?" He snuggled his head into Suzuki.

"Are you done with your work?" She asked. Usagi just watched from the kitchen. "I'm done I'm done." He handed her the papers for the BL novel. "Now go away." Misaki snapped at Aikawa as he leaned against his couch and closed his eyes. "Did you revise it more than twice! Checked for any errors?" Aikawa asked in a rush.

"Yes. Yes woman! I got it all done." Misaki answered in a bored expression.

Aikawa sighed in relief "Then I'm off! Bye Misaki!" She waved to Misaki and left out the door. They waited till they heard the main door shut and they heard her running footsteps fade out in the distance.

"That was great! Was I in character?" Misaki asked Usagi with gleaming eyes. "Everything was fine. It's a good thing we practiced yesterday." Usagi said as he took out a glass cup, serving himself water.

**Yesterday….**

Usagi paced back and forth while Misaki, sitting on the couch, watched him. "Well acting classes wouldn't work. It would be more confusing because it would be like we're asking the trainers to help us act as ourselves from their point of view." Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"Then what do we do?" Misaki asked impatiently.

"Well…." Usagi trailed off.

**Take One**

Usagi went to the kitchen and asked Misaki who was sitting on the couch "What do you want for dinner?"

Misaki leaned back, looking at Usagi backwards "Octopi wieners."

"Are you sure you don't what me?" Usagi said with a seducing smile. Misaki blushed "I would never do that!" and face palmed him face.

**Take Two**

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked as he stepped into his office. Misaki was on the laptop typing nonsense.

"Doing work." He answered bored.

"You should be doing me instead of work." Usagi said slyly.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be seducing you, you idiot!" Misaki yelled at him as he turned in the chair.

"Yeah…but I don't want to see me seducing myself…." Usagi trailed off.

After countless try's they finally got it.

**Present**

Usagi put his glass of water down and went over to Misaki who was on the couch and caressed his cheek "So you want to do it?"

"No!" Misaki got off the couch and ran upstairs yelling "I'm not doing myself _**again**_!"

"Uh, having a lover with no sex is quite un-sexy life." Usagi said as he switched on the TV.

**Ohohohoh~ What? Again? Yes they already did it once. And I'll post that part up in the next chapter! Hehehe Sorry for the late chapters…. I **_**did**_ **say I'm bad on updating …Did I? Any way's I'll update soon. Especially since school over this week on Thursday! *Distant crowd cheers* Plz Review!**


	4. Opposite Positions

**It's been a long while since I've updated… Sorry O.o : ) Though I don't have as much privacy cuz' I have people over *Sigh* So we continue! Oh and I said that I would put how the experience of **_**doing it**_** turned out to be for them. Not I noticed It has lemon! Wooo? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Look At Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was setting. Misaki was watching TV while Usagi-san was working on his BL novel, Misaki was starting to worry because dark circles were staring to form under his eye's and he complained to Usagi to get his rest because he didn't want the dark circles to stay under his eyes to stay.** ( That can happen, right? O.o)**

Misaki sighed and stretched his arms. Being tall wasn't so bad as tall people he knew told him. He could now reach high places, like from the kitchen cabinets, without having Usagi take it down for him. Though he kind of likes it when Usagi got it for him, because after he would take something down he would hug Misaki from the waist and do "Stuff" to his lower half, if you know what I mean….

Misaki heard a slam of a door and looked towards the stairs where Usagi was coming down, with dark circles under his eye's. "Didn't I tell you to rest? Look how my eye's are! It's terrible!"

"You really want to go to bed do you? Well then" He tried picked Misaki up and gave up, tugging him by the hand leading him upstairs to his room " let's go to bed early today, I'm okay with that. And I _do _need some _inspiration_."

"Usagi! No! I don't want to! It's going to be weird!" Misaki tried to get away from Usagi but Usagi grabbed his arm and threw him into the room, going inside and locking the door behind him. He walked up to Misaki and pushed him on the bed, starting to unbutton Misaki's slacks. "Hey! Where are you touching!" Misaki blushed

"A very magical place." Usagi said with a sly smile. Misaki grabbed a pillow and covered his face. "What are you doing? Your missing all the fun down here." Usagi said as he sucked on Misaki's member saying "I really didn't know my thing was _this_ big. I must be breaking you when I put it inside you." Usagi said with a chuckle at the end.

**Sorry, Interruption…. I probably suck at lemon because well…..I don't write it often….and I'm lmao at the thought of Misaki doing Usagi like and expert…Pfft! AHAHAHA! OH, sorry for the interruption! You may continue! ^^**

"Shut up!" Misaki said as he hugged the pillow tighter. He felt Usagi stop sucking on his lower half and the pillow was quickly removed from Misaki's grasp. "How do you feel of doing someone for the first time? Or maybe second or fifth if you've done a girl before, but I don't think you did…." Usagi trailed off.

"So…I'm doing you…" Misaki said in disbelief. " Well you can do me but since it's kind of small I really don't think it'll fi-" Usagi was cut off when Misaki said "Fine fine! I'll do you!" He said confidently but at the same time trying to stop Usagi continue his theory. 'Maybe I can prove to Usagi that I can do what he does to me in this body!' Misaki thought.

.

.

.

**I get goose bumps when I write this stuff lol My toes have the urge to rip the carpet!: D lol ^^**

.

.

Usagi felt as Misaki should've his member inside of him. Misaki made a loud moan as Usagi did as well. Misaki chuckled and continued thrusting **( xDDD)** and Usagi asked with a huff " What's so funny?"

"Its because" He stopped and now, thrusting faster said "I've never heard you make such a moan in the time I've known you. It almost sound like a woman." He blushed whenever he looked t Usagi, it was like he was looking at himself when Usagi did it to him.

"It is _your_ body and _your_ voice." Usagi said as he held onto Misaki's neck.

"Your pretty good, but not good enough. You need more practice." Usagi said.

"I am not doing this again." Misaki said as he stopped and hugged Usagi.

"You mean we have to do this often….Maybe tomorrow…" Usagi whispered. Misaki sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

"So it's definitely a yes, right?" Usagi turned to look at Misaki, who was already asleep. 'Yeah, it's a yes.' He thought as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Hey! Did you like? I was freaking out when I was writing all that "Stuff" *nosebleed* haha I don't nose bleed. Pfft : ) And to make it clear this was the yesterday of the previous chapter, same day they rehearsed and acted… Please Review! Pwease?**


	5. Akward Teacher Encounter

**Another Update! Hurray! It' one in the morning and I'm going to update! : D**

It was the after noon, Misaki was in his room bored out of his mind. He looked out his window and saw various people walking out and enjoying their time, only in his case he was stuck inside the house because there would be a chance he would be recognized in public.

Then that's when the idea popped up. He walked to Usagi-sans bedroom and looked in his closet, taking out a black button-down shirt and slacks. He quickly changed into them and grabbed some sun glasses and a beanie. He went down the stairs and told Usagi "I'll be right back, I'm going to the store and bookstore." Usagi watched as Misaki went to the door and asked "Are you sure your not going to be recognized?"

"I'll be fine." Misaki said as he went out the door.

.

.

.

.

He walked down the sidewalk, 'Finally I'm out of the house, it feels great getting out once in a while!' Misaki thought. He walked down the busy streets, soon reaching the nearby bookstore. He went in and saw a huge display that read "The Kan". He quickly rushed over to it, and saw merchandise like a "The Kan" bobble head. Misaki's eye's glittered "I must be in The Kan heaven!"

.

.

.

As a result of Misaki's fan boy habits, he bought:

The Kan Bobble Head

The Kan Oven Mittens

The Kan Pencils

The Kan Plush

And last but not least The Kan Book Mark.

He left the book store in satisfaction and headed off to the store. He grabbed the cart and looked for the ingredients to make cake. He reached up for chocolate icing when he felt a someone tap his back. "Excuse me, are you Usami Akihiko?" A girl that looked Misaki's age asked. 'Crap. Fan girl alert!' Misaki thought. "I'm sorry, you probably have me mistaken with someone else." Misaki said.

"Really? Well I'm sorry sir, I thought you were Usami….I wanted to get his autograph for my sister who's ill at the hospital." She said.

Misaki looked at the girl and then said "Fine, do you have a pen?"

"It really is you! I thought I was wrong but I'm actually right! Please sign here!" She said as she opened the front cover of one of Usagi's BL novels. Misaki fluently signed it and received a hug and "Thank you." from the girl. 'Fan girls are so…ugh.' Misaki thought as he pushed the shopping cart without looking where he was going till he heard felt that he bumped into another cart. He apologized without checking who it was, his glasses, falling off his face as he bent his face down. "Oh no." He said as he picked them up. He looked up and saw what he feared more than Usagi, Demon Kamijou was standing in front of him. "Usami? What are you doing here?" Kamijou said.

"Demo- I mean, hello Kamijou how do you do? I'm very busy so I better get going!" Misaki said as he went around Kamijou's cart. "Wait! Usami!" Kamijou said as he grabbed Misaki's shirt. "Eh, I really have to go Kamijou." Misaki said as he tried to pull away. "I'm sorry about my mom." Kamijou said.

'Eh?' Misaki stopped and turned around. "What?" Misaki said. "Don't act like you don't know! I'm sorry for my mom bothering you by sending you mandarin's." **(It's said in season 1 I think. When Nowaki got jealous of everyone calling Kamijou by his first name.) **Kamijou said, he let go of Misaki's shirt.

'Mandarins? He must be talking about the Mandarins Misaki got in the mail one day.' Misaki thought. "It's alright. It doesn't bother me." Misaki leaned on the cart. "But cold you please tell my mother that I said not to pester you." Kamijou said.

"I'll be sure to do that then." Misaki said, the cart was moving inch by inch as Misaki leaned his weight on it. The cart then swooshed out from beneath his hand and he fell, only seeing Kamijou's hand extended out to grab. He took a grasp but Kamijou only fell along with him.

"Ouch." Misaki said as he rubbed his head. He opened his eye's only to find Kamijou's face only inches' away from his own. He looked at Kamijou's face, Kamijou was blushing, he was leaning closer in.

'What's going on?' Misaki though in full panic mode 'What do I do?'

**Hehehehe. Erm. I'll update soon, especially since I know and like what's going to happen next! **

**Please review! It's motivating! See ya soon! :3**


	6. What If?

**FFFFF : D Read the bottom! There's some news! **

Misaki turned his face towards the side and said "I needed canned corn…." He reached over to the canned corn that was stacked aside of him. Hiroku looked at Misaki in confusion and got up. "Sorry, it was an accident…" He trailed off. 'Accident? You were so close to kissing me!' Misaki screamed in his head. Hiroku stood and extended his hand, helping Misaki up. "I hope this doesn't change our friendship." Hiroku lowered his head.

'Friendship?' Misaki thought. "NO, it won't it was merely an accident. Totally my fault….well I have to get home soon so I'll you?" Misaki said unsure if the two would meet again…hopefully not. Misaki left Hiroku there in silence and went off the find where the shopping cart went off to.

'What's up with Demon Kamijou? Does he have interest in me- no wait, in Usagi? Why haven't I heard of this? Maybe it's one of those cases where person A loved person B but person B loves person C? I'm going to immediately ask Usagi about this!' Misaki thought as he quickly purchased his items and left home, hoping he won't run into anyone else who would notice him.

On the way home Misaki thought things that he'd never come to think of before. What if Usagi had an affair? What if he secretly meet up with Hiroku and I never knew! What if he can't decide which one of us to choose, afraid about the other's reaction? 'What if? What if?' Ran through Misaki's head.

He passed by a music shop where he heard a piano tune. It sounded romantic and had a sweet melody that could put a baby- no wait, any person to sleep. He entered the shop and asked what song it was, it was called "Like A Wind" by SENS. Misaki hummed to the tune as he walked.

He sighed aloud and went up the stairs into the condo building. Reaching the door to his home he stopped. "What if Usagi-san got tired of me?" he said to himself, that made his heart throb in pain. He began to slowly fall to his knee's. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" he whispered, tears slowly began to run down his cheeks. He leaned his back against the door, weeping, thinking the most outrageous things that could tear Usagi and him apart.

**T-T *Sniff***

He cried and cried, never leaving the spot, not minding the few people that passed by. He cried till he couldn't shed no more tears, though he still wanted to cry. He wanted to wash away those though thoughts that stayed in his head. Though he couldn't, no matter hard he tried. 'What kind of world where I be if I didn't have Usagi? I don't think it's a life worth living.' He thought. He got up and wiped the tears trails off his face. He didn't want Usagi-san to find him in this state, nether less wanting Usagi to worry about him.

Even if it were the case, it would be like he would be cheating on himself. He sighed and tried to brush the thoughts off.

He took out the house key from his pocket, right when he was about to insert it in the keyhole the door opened. It was Usagi. He was dressed as if he were going out. 'Could it be that he's leaving to go meet Kamijou? But that wouldn't make sense, it'd be like if I, myself would meet him. A teacher and a student meeting, that would seem weird even to Kamijou.' Misaki thought.

"I was just going to go out to look for you . What too-" Usagi stopped talking once he noticed Misaki's tears, or at least, his own. "Hey what's wrong? What happened?" Usagi asked. "Nothing, nothings wrong. I bought groceries. What do you want to eat?" Misaki said as he went inside.

"Your lying, You think I can't recognize my own tears?" Usagi yelled at him. "I said it's nothing!" Misaki responded. He jaw tightened and he went over to the kitchen. Usagi followed along and took hold of Misaki's arm but Misaki only yanked away. Usagi left and went into his room, Misaki knelt down on the floor and began to cry again, leaning against the bottom of the counter. Pushing Usagi-san away only hurt more. But he couldn't bring Usagi in his own problems. He cried till he slowly fell asleep…

.

.

.

.

Later he awoke, his head hurt as he got up. He felt groggy , he looked around for any signs of Usagi, but it seemed he wasn't there. Misaki went upstairs and opened the door to Usagi-sans room. Though, he wasn't there either. He checked Usagi office as well, but not there either. He looked around the whole house. He was **gone**.

.

.

**Where is Usagi-san! What will Misaki do? Does he have the courage to ask Usagi if he has an affair? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON! ARGHH! XD So I'll see you later, or soon. I started on the next chapter! And check out the poll! It needs your opinion NOWW! And Whoever reviews first on the next chapter will get their own short chapter through PM! Or DocX Though I don't get how to use it….So maybe Pm unless someone explain it to me.. O.o So yeah you'll get your own chapter! Though all chapter's that are sent are Extra scenes that will not be part of the story. They'll just be Extra's once I finish the fic. So if you want your own chapter review first on the next chapter! I do not know when I'll be updating. Maybe in tomorrow…..who knows? So Stay ALERT!**

**And as always…Please review! I need motivation! : - ) And Thank for all the review so far!**


	7. Understanding

**REVIEW! RIGHT NOW If you want to get your own short chapter! HURRY idc what you write! Go GO GO! And THEN read the fic! : D **

Misaki stood motionless in the center of the living room, he then heard the main door open. Hearing footsteps, then the door that led to The living room opened. It was Usagi.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you. I tried calling your cell but you wouldn't' answer. I ran into Kamijou and he said that you left home already, he seemed quite surprised that I went to him, well you know, it's basically like you going to him. What the took yo-" Usagi stopped once he saw the look on Misaki's face.

"Misaki….what's wrong?" Usagi asked as he got closer. Misaki approached Usagi with his head down "Usagi…please tell me the truth about Kamijou." he said.

Usagi-san was confused "Truth about what? What are you talki-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Misaki snapped "What is your relationship with Kamijou?" He pushed Usagi against the door.

"Relationship? We're just friends! I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Usagi said.

"Just friends? Then why the hell did he almost kiss me a few hours ago? Tell me why? Are you cheating on me behind my back?" Misaki asked.

"He what? Why?" Usagi asked.

"Answer my question! What is your relationship with him?' Misaki demanded. "It's nothing important!" Usagi retorted. "Nothing important? It IS important to me since I'm you! I should know this! Now tell me!" Misaki yelled back.

"Why do you even want to know?" Usagi asked. Misaki stopped and said in a low voice "Because if you don't tell me, this pain and jealousy in my heart won't go away. The fact that you and Kamijou together…. The mere thought of it hurts so badly." Misaki began to tear. Usagi stayed there watching Misaki cry for awhile and sighed "Fine I'll tell you if it'll make you feel better."

He pulled Misaki to the couch saying "We used to go out together. I loved your brother, but I wouldn't get any affection from him since he didn't love me. So I hooked up with my friend…but it didn't make me feel better at all. It seems he developed feelings for me but I've declined him and after time I didn't see him a lot. Though I didn't think that after all this time he still had feeling for me. I'm in no relationship with him at all. You want to know why? Because I'm in love with someone else." Usagi said.

Misaki jolted up asking "Who?" Usagi smiled and said "You."

Misaki blushed and buried his head in Suzuki-san. "Don't get butt hurt about me and Kamijou. It's a thing of the past. For me their only you…..well actually that means I'm in love with myself." Usagi said with a giggle, giving Misaki a kiss on the forehead. 'Only me huh? Even if he's in my body, Usagi-san still makes my heart beat faster than ever.' Misaki thought.

.

.

**Later in Usagi-sans bed after many thrusts and moans…hehehe….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you were jealous of me and Kamijou's relationship from the past. Why?" Usagi asked as he reached for a box of cigarettes till Misaki smacked them out of his hand. "Why not?" Misaki responded. "You know, even if your in my body you act as cute as you did in this body." Usagi said as he grabbed his shlong .

"Don't do that!" Misaki said as he grabbed Usagi hands. "Why not? It's adorable." Usagi said as he went at it again. "How the hell can you call something like that adorable? You weirdo!" Misaki threw a pillow at Usagi's face, storming out the room.

"Don't listen to him, I still think your cute." Usagi said as he poked at it.

.

.

.

.

.

"What're you doing?" Usagi said as he watched Misaki no the lab top. "A song that I heard at a music shop. It was by SENS, but I can't just remember the name of it. It was a nice melody." Misaki said as continued.

"You're the melody that lights my life up Misaki." Usagi said with a smile.

'That was so cheesy.' Misaki though as he continued his search.

**Please review! Though you should've one you read the top. But if you didn't win….still please review…I'll do it again in the next chapter. So you might have a chance of winning a short chapter! So keep checking in to win a chapter! I'll announce the winner in the next chapter to so….see you till then and hope you get the first review of the next chapter. See ya'**

**My dictionary:**

**Shlong - Maggie's term for …..well you know O.o**

**Motivation~**


	8. Author Work

**Gahh! I'm in High school! So scared-NO! HECK NO IM NOT SCARED AT ALL! Idgaf about school fights or anything unless me and my friends are involved with them, though that'll never happen. We're all to innocent looking, like seriously! Everything's going smooth- except this strict bipolar sub/teacher I have. I'm going to make this year the best year ever! HELL YEAHH!….So that's why I haven't updated…**

**And congrat's to ****A Rozen Dream**** for winning the chapter! Oh did I mention that you should hurry up and write a review to win a chapter…yeah I should've said that earlier…GO GO GO!**

**Ehem *Cough* And we continue with the story/fic! *^***

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Fans**

It was 8:00 in the morning, when loud banging's on the door we heard. Then suddenly footsteps were coming up the stairs.

Usagi-san who was next to hi- thought asleep, heard and covered his head with a pillow. The door to Usagi-sans room slammed open. It was Aikawa-san and Isaka-san. "Usami, wake up. You got work to do. You going to be busy today." Isaka said as he shook Misaki. "Work…..?" Misaki said lazily.

"I sent you an E-mail yesterday! I told you it's going to be very important. It might even affect your reputation if you don't go!" Isaka said. Misaki yawned and got up from bed asking "What time…when?"

Aikawa flinched at this asking "Are you saying you're going to go?"

Misaki stretched out his arms saying "Well if it's that important, then yes." Aikawa looked unsure and whispered "This isn't normal. Usually Usami-san is in a bad mood when we bust in on mornings." to Isaka.

"Normal or not normal this is great! He's taking his job seriously now. Now I won't go through another embarrassment in front off all those people who are expecting Usami instead of me." Isaka whispered back.

Usagi-san arose from the covers yelling "Will you all just shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" he snuggled back into the cover's putting more pillows over his head. "Misaki sure is in a bad mood today, actually I've never seen him act that way….." Aikawa trailed off.

Misaki was then alerted. 'Is it oblivious that our manner's are to different then what we are originally suppose to be like?' he thought.

"So….there's going to be a small party, and your going to have to make a small speech. Smile and wave is all you have to do. So you better not run out on me again Usami" Isaka headed for the door "I'll come by later to pick you up."

"Okay…." Misaki said as he laid back in bed. Both Aikawa and Isaka left as quickly as they came. Misaki stretched out on the edge of the bed since Usagi was taking most of the space. 'What did I exactly agree to?….' Misaki thought as he fell back asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki and Usagi decided that they would drive themselves to the party. Usagi refused to let Misaki go at first but eventually gave in. The two walked into the building, destination on the 8th floor. Misaki fidgeted with his sleeves, nervous.

Earlier Usagi made Misaki study the short speech he wrote for Misaki to say. Usagi noticed Misaki's nervousness and said "There's not even going to be that many people, especially woman. This is more of a men's party."

"I hope you right." Misaki said and he fixed his tie. The doors of the elevator open, revealing a large room decorated in red; red roses, carpet, curtains, chairs ect. Misaki heard "It's Usami Akihiko!" from the other side the room, right before he knew it he was surrounded by beautiful woman, but the worst kind of woman for anyone famous or highly recognized…..Fan Girls D:

**Yes I know short chapter. But it IS an update, so HA! Did you review? No? Please review, your reviews are motivating, whenever I see reviews I get excited and plan future chapter's which makes me or will make me update faster since I know what's going to happen~!**

**So… Please review! Ty for the reviews so far : D**


	9. Uneasiness

**Um….GO REVIEW NOW! GET THAT SPECIAL CHAPTER! **

…**..It's okay I'll wait…**

…**..**

… **Your done? Okay- let's continue!**

Woman surrounded Misaki immediately. Some asking :

"Would you like to go out and eat after this?"

"I made reservations for two at a nearby restaurant- its exquisite!"

And so on with many offers of going out to dinner. Misaki felt quite claustrophobic. He only greeted and smiled.

A man approached him saying "Nice to meet you Mr. Akihiko, I am Akira Obata your works are but marvelous! Tell me, what inspires you do write this?" Akira asked.

"**Having sex with a 19 year old boy inspires me- teasing him and doing "stuff" to him as well." **ran through Misaki's head.

"Love inspires me, any kind of love. Love at a young age especially." Misaki smiled. 'That's what Usagi would say- lying to these people. Hiding the truth…with his phony smile.' Misaki thought- then realizing that he was Usagi.

"I see." Akira said.

.

.

After various talking and meeting new people it was time for Misaki to present his small speech.

Misaki went up and smiled -though he was very nervous. "Thank you all for coming. I am pleased of having a small party for my novel. I thank my fans, without them I probably wouldn't continue it. I thank my editor and anyone else I didn't mention for making this possible. Thank you." Misaki smiled and waved, few pictures were taken.

He went down the few steps yet again being surrounded by woman. He gave out autographs and such. Misaki looked around the room, looking for Usagi. Though he wasn't in sight.

"Hey Akihiko, are you lost?" Akira the one from earlier said with a laugh. "No, please excuse me." Misaki stepped out of the room.

"Finally." He whispered to himself. Misaki now understood why Usagi hated coming to these parties. It was way too much of a hassle going from person to person. He walked down the hall, looking for Usagi. He walked down another hall finding Usagi and Isaka. "What's going on?" Misaki asked.

Both Isaka and Usagi turned their heads in Misaki's direction. "Nothing, I was just telling Misaki which way the bathrooms are, he got kind of lost….See ya' back at the party." Isaka left back to the party leaving Usagi and Misaki. "Why didn't you tell me?" Usagi asked.

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?" Misaki asked. "Isaka's been telling you that you shouldn't be with me. That I cause you trouble- hasn't he?" Usagi asked, a bit of anger in his tone.

"N-no." Misaki said. 'Isaka must've told him something. Probably the same thing as the last party I went to with Usagi…' Misaki thought.

"Your lying." Usagi said as he frowned. "I am not!" Misaki retorted.

"Come on, we're leaving. We'll discuss this issue at home" Usagi said as he began to walk.

"No, I have to stay. For the sake of your job." Misaki said. But in actuality, Misaki wanted to avoid the subject of the discussion between himself and Isaka.

"It doesn't matter if I'm there. It doesn't matter now and it didn't matter at the other parties I didn't attend. Lets go." Usagi said as he looked over his shoulder. Misaki didn't budge.

'If I don't go now, things would only be more uneasy between us. But if I do go, he'll be angered about Isaka telling me about staying away from him…..' Misaki thought.

After a long pause Misaki sighed and said "Your driving." He was actually quite drunk of all the wines he was offered.

The car ride home was quite, neither of them spoke.

They excited the car and entered their home.

Usagi grabbed hold of both Misaki's arms and pushed him to the wall, despite his size. He looked at Misaki in the eye saying "Your not a nuisance Misaki. You don't bother me at all. I need you here. Don't listen to that idiot Isaka. You belong with me."

**Yep- I know it's short but it's a chapter! Please review even if you didn't get first, I enjoy your reviews : 3**

**See you…next week!**

**Love and Hugs**

**-Maggie**


	10. Issues and Pancakes

**Hello everyone~! It's been **_**way **_**to long since my last update. Sorry, sorry. I've been busy- But I'm back now! Thank you reviewer's! You've been so supportive! I hope you will please keep reviewing me for my motivation~! ^^**

Misaki blushed and turned away. He put his head and chuckled, soon laughing at a sudden realization.

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked Misaki, confused.

"You- you mean… you belong to me." Misaki said without thinking as he laughed, only coming to realization to what he said. Misaki blushed hardly and turned away, not wanting Usagi to see his face.

Usagi sighed and smiled. "In the condition we are in now, it might seem like that on the 'outside'- but you and I both know that you will always belong to me under no circumstance."

Misaki was held aback and walked out of Usagi's grasp saying 'Don't treat me like a thing!" Misaki ran upstairs, running into his room and throwing himself on his bed. He dug his head into his pillow thinking 'Dumb Usagi….' as he went off to sleep.

.

.

.

It was morning.

Misaki rolled around in his small bed, getting a light head-ache. His eye's fluttered open, he sat up at the edge of his bed. 'Oh that's right… I went to that party yesterday…. I wonder if Usagi forgot about the Isaka thing. If he didn't I'll probably have to just avoid him…what a pain.' Misaki scratched his head and got up out of bed heading for the bathroom.

After he was done freshening up, He headed for the kitchen, looking for something to make for breakfast.

'Hmmm…. It seems there isn't anything that I'm appetizing. I could make egg's but I've eaten those all week-' Misaki's thoughts were paused as he felt someone wrap their arm's around his waist.

"Gah!" Misaki screamed. He looked over to find Usagi hugging him half asleep.

"Did I scare you….?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah! Will you please not do that?" Misaki said as he looked for something else to make in the kitchen cupboards.

"I will still do this." Misaki said as he hugged Misaki tighter, only this time running his left hand down Misaki's slacks….

"H-hey! Stop! Don't do that!" Misaki blushed, his body grew weak in pleasure. "It's to …..early for ….that!" Misaki struggled.

Usagi realized what Misaki said, then said "I guess it is too early- how about later at night? You better be ready~!" Usagi said as he went off to his pink couch.

'Damn troll…' Misaki said as he went through the cupboards. 'I can make pancake's!' Misaki began to make the pancake batter.

While making them Usagi yelled "Write 'I love you' on mine with caramel."

'Really… this guy.' Misaki said as he mixed the batter faster.

.

.

.

"I love pancake's?" Usagi read on his pancake.

"I'm refuse to write those cheesy thing's on a pancake!" Misaki said as he stuffed his mouth.

Usagi looked around the table, which was crowded with plate's with pancake's, and asked Misaki "Why did you make so many?"

"Well I heard people put this stuff on their pancake's and say it's really good." Misaki said as he swallowed hardly. "There's a lot of topping's like banana's. Banana's and honey. Blueberry's, strawberry's, cinnamon, chocolate chip's, marshmallow's, apricot jam, apple cider syrup-" Misaki stopped as he noticed Usagi trying to feed Misaki a strawberry.

Misaki blushed but took a bit, blushing even harder as Usagi ate the rest.

"Anyways, aren't you going to tell me how long Isa-" Usagi began to say but he was cut off by Misaki who said "Oh yeah I forgot that they were going to release another "The Kan" book today! I think I'm going to go in a few minute's. I'm off to change." Misaki quickly got up from the table and washed his plate going upstairs quickly.

"Hmm…. Well more pancake's for me." Usagi thought as he went for the honey and banana pancake.

**Yes, it's short. Please bare with me- it's a weekday. I'll will most likely be updating on Sunday's. So check in on Sunday's!**

**Please review/comment! I'd really like it if you would~!**

**See you guy's later~**

**-M**


End file.
